


Ithrotus

by Sadwolfgames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens?, Angst?, Dehydration, Dragons, Flying, Graphic descriptions of violence, Illness, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Poisoning, Starvation, Will add tags as I go, but not to bad, fires?, fluff?, hight's I guess, maybe actual hypothermia, mythical creatures, near hypothermia, no one dies, probably, slight - Freeform, toxic plants, who knows!, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadwolfgames/pseuds/Sadwolfgames
Summary: (Updated 3-30-20)This story is not finished and updates will be slow. If this bugs you then this may not be the story for you. Sorry if this doesn't work for you but I promise I won't abandon this story! Enjoy! 💜This is a story about a young dragon (In dragon years) named Mirra. They are searching for friends and a home or even to make there way to their home planet, Htrae, where their mother was taken as a hatchling. Join the adventure as Mirra and their friends try to cope with all the threats and challenges thrown at them!
Relationships: None ATM





	Ithrotus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [upon wings of change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548869) by crystalscherer. 



> Check out the notes at the end of the chapter! It's important! :)

Once upon a time, on a dark and stormy night… Okay not really. It wasn’t stormy, though it was night, or dawn ish. I could see quite clearly. In fact, everything I could see was barren desert that stretches for miles and miles around. The only living thing around, was me. Who am I, you may ask? I’m what some humans like to call a dragon. Well if you looked at me you probably wouldn’t think dragon right away. If you saw me from far away you would probably think I was some kind of large dog or a very slender, furry horse but I am, in fact, a dragon. A feathered, furry dragon, and I happen to be flying over the Syrian desert. The only thing to be seen was rocky or gravely desert pavement, cut with occasional wadis.

You see I happen to live in a world where magic, mythical creatures, sorcery and a boat load of other things are real. That doesn’t mean humans accept the fact that they are real. Actually people tend to hate or fear anything to do with stuff like that and view magic and sorcery as an act of the devil or something. I’ve been traveling for around eighty years and I’ve seen my fair share of strange things humans believe in, though I don’t care to name any right now. 

Now you may be thinking, wow they’re eighty years old? Well I’ll let you know now that I’m much older than that and I’m hardly considered a juvenile yet. You see dragons get pretty friggin’ old. My mother is around 75 million years old. She was around for the last few million years of the cretaceous period. That’s pretty young for dragons, or so my mom tells me. She says that she thinks her growth was stunted due to the planet’s gravity. Time also passes differently on our home planet. Time goes by much slower here, she noted. Apparently mine is probably stunted as well but she doesn’t really have anything on earth to compare my size to. 

Until about eighty years ago I lived with her in a giant cave buried deep beneath the earth under a volcano. Yellowstone I believe. The cave itself was big enough that I couldn’t see the ceiling and if I stood at one wall I couldn’t see the other side. Of course mother never let me near the side of the cave that leads outside. She had allowed a few other creatures to live with us so long as they fed themselves and me, as well as my siblings. She offered them shelter and protection so long as they meet these requirements. Mom could make enough food for herself with the ley lines. I’ll explain those more later. She had the ability to conjure items like food and such. 

We weren’t the only animals taken from my home planet either, which is called Htrae. (1) There are many other creatures out there as well. I’m talking about aliens. The ones who took us had quite large ships, with plenty of room, though not enough room for a full grown dragon, which is why my mother was taken as a hatchling along with many other dragons. We live here now, on earth. I was born here, just under six hundred years ago. I’ve learned much in my time here but there was still so much to learn! My mother taught me most of what I know, but I couldn’t rely on her for everything forever. I had to learn for myself. I needed to go out and find my own home. To find a place for myself. I have spent the past eighty years observing humans, trying to survive without being seen and looking for a home. 

I have done plenty of research and discovered a place that used to be called Mesopotamia. Apparently it is the place where the first human civilization was made. It has come a long way from what it was. I have heard it is now a large city that has been hidden away from the rest of the world, past the desert and mountains. I’m looking for it because I’ve heard that it is one of the few places where they do not hate, fear or straight out detest dragons. In fact, I've heard that they worship dragons, in a way. Of course I have no clue how accurate the information I’ve been given about this place is, but I’ll never know if I don’t look, now will I?

So that’s exactly what I’m doing. Looking for a place to live where people won’t run away in fear or try to drive me out for being who I am. Harder than it looks, trust me. This desert is around two hundred thousand square miles in itself and I haven’t even seen the mountains I know should be surrounding Mesopotamia. I don’t think it's in the exact same spot it was all those years ago, I don’t even think it used to be surrounded by mountains in the first place. But I had already been traveling for weeks and I wasn’t stopping now. Of course us dragons are much smarter than humans give us credit for, though we don’t exactly go around showing them how smart we really are.

I packed food but it was running low. I had a small backpack I made myself that I could store my rations in for a few weeks but I was running really low on supplies. Not to mention water. Flying all night is pretty tiring and I had already drunk and eaten most of my water and food. Just perfect. Not to mention the fact that I’m not made for the desert. If anything I’m more built to live somewhere like the arctic, or the south or north pole. I found myself getting dehydrated quite easily in places like this, which is why I usually avoided any sort of deserts. I also happen to be nocturnal, though I am not awake strictly at night. I can actually go a few days without sleep, though it's not fun. I like my naps, okay? I can see very well in the dark too.

I have been flying now for most of the night and it's starting to get brighter. I glide down to the desert ground and take a moment to carefully land. People make flying seem way easier than it is. As I got closer to the ground I started to back wing a bit to slow down before flapping harder until I was almost hovering above the ground, kicking up dust. I landed with a soft thud and neatly folded my wings to my back, shaking off any dust and debris that I may have picked up. I looked up at the slowly brightening sky and thought back to the time when I first started to learn to fly in the cave with my mother. I would really just glide down from ledges on the walls with quite a few tips from my mother.

I sat down for a moment, pulling a pencil and small notebook out of my backpack, after carefully taking said backpack off to rummage through it. I write down my thoughts about my journey so far and tuck it back into my pack. I look through it for a moment more, sighing at the last few scraps of dried, salted meat. I grabbed my water skin from the side of my pack and took a gulp.

Peering into the nearly empty water skin, I glare at the small amount of water inside, like it had personally offended me. With a huff I clip it back to the side of my backpack and put it on. I had slept the night before, burying myself under the sand to stay cool, so I didn’t feel the need to sleep but my wings were tired so I figured I would just walk. 

With a final shake of my grey-light blue pelt I trot off towards the steadily rising sun. I could go a while longer without water so I wasn’t too worried but that didn’t mean I wanted to. I tried to pick up the pace a bit as flying had been much faster than walking would be and even when flying I still hadn’t even seen the mountains. I licked my chops, gaze fixed on the horizon. I would find mesopotamia, or whatever it was called now, and I would make a home for myself. I just knew it.

(1) Htrae is pronounced Het-ray

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in no way finished! I will be changing things in the chapters and when I do I'll be sure to let you know. Chapters will likely be slow and inconsistent. When the story is completely finished I will be posting it to Wattpad as well as here. This story was inspired by Crystalscherer's work on wattpad, Upon Wings of change but is still VASTLY different from their work. You should go check them out though! They have a BUNCH of crazy cool story's and they post consistently. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors in this work. It would be greatly appreciated! 💜 And with that being said, hope you like the story!


End file.
